Giving Grace
by StarkBlack
Summary: HisagiUkitake Hisagi’s collar sparks Ukitake’s interest and the conversation leads to an exploration for both of them. Warnings: Yaoi, language, anal, rimming, bondage.
1. Chapter 1

This is a collaboration/RP I did with my friend Liralen. Hisagi is played by me and she plays Ukitake. It was SO much fun! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as we enjoyed writing it! xD

**Chapter 1**

There were only the blazing dregs of a beautiful day left, when the Captains and Vice-Captains filed out of an all-day meeting with Yamamoto-sama on the status of the Gotei 13. Kyouraku Shunsui mutters about how Yama-ji's gotten even more long-winded with old age and Ukitake shushes him as they leave.

"Well, at least we're out of there now," Jyuushiro said laughing. "Leaves you free for your evening nap."

Shunsui tipped the brim of his hat. "A great idea, Jyuushiro, will you join me in some sake under the trees?"

Jyuushiro looked around at the people around them. "Not today, I think. But thank you for the invitation."

Hisagi Shuuhei sighs under his breath as he descends the steps from the meeting hall. He folds his hands behind his head and stretches his back. He has nothing to do for the rest of the evening and he wonders absently what Abarai and Kira have planned.

Jyuushiro's eyes are caught by that fluid motion, that arch of muscle and bone and his eyes narrow just a bit.

Shunsui follows Jyuushiro's look and smiles, "Different fish to fry today?"

Jyuushiro starts, "What?" Then he shrugs, "Well... I haven't even cast my hook, yet, too soon to talk about frying, friend. But... I think I want to try. Don't wait up for me." He gives a nod to Shunsui, who laughs and nods back, and Jyuushiro walks towards the vice Captain of the Ninth.

Shuuhei lowers his hands when he feels a powerful reiatsu coming his way. He turns his head to see Jyuushiro Ukitake walking towards him with pleasant smile on his face.

The Ninth Division vice Captain turns and bows respectfully. "Good evening, Ukitake-taichou. May I help you with something?"

Jyuushiro's smile quirks up at the corner. He bows as a Captain to a vice-Captain, and then he says, "I hope so, Hisagi-fukutaichou. To some folks, the fact that you're wearing a collar signals certain things. I was wondering if you could enlighten me as to why you are wearing it?"

"My choker?" Shuuhei asks confused. "Um… nothing really. I just like how it looks." The younger man suddenly tenses. "Does it offend you Ukitake-taichou? If it does, I won't wear it to meetings anymore."

Jyuushiro puts his hands up, "No, no... no offense taken whatsoever." He looks just a little rueful, though. "Hmm... a choker, is it? I take it that you don't know the significance. I am, however, assuming you do know the meaning of that number on your cheek?"

Shuuhei loses some of the tension in his shoulders and his smile begins to match that of the Captain. "Yes, Ukitake-taichou, I know what most people think this tattoo symbolizes. Most would be incorrect in their assumptions." The vice Captain blinks suddenly and shifts his feet, cocking his head to the side. "Wait, significance?" he asks. "What do you mean by that?"

Jyuushiro sees the shift in stance and head angle. His smile remains just as it was, but he shifts his left foot back just a bit at the question and bows his head just an inch forward. "Some folks would see it as a symbol of someone who either has given their will to another or would receive such a gift with gladness."

Shuuhei frowns. The Captain wasn't making any sense. 'Given their will to another'? 'A gift'? He slowly raises his hand to his neck and runs his fingers over the light leather.

"I am sorry, Taichou, I'm not following. I bought this myself."

Jyuushiro's lips part just a bit at Shuuhei's motion. "Uhm," Jyuushiro shakes his head a little at his own reaction. "To put more bluntly, it's a symbol, in the bondage community, of someone who plays with some level of either bondage, sado-masochism, or slave relationships. It doesn't indicate level or direction of interest, but... your wearing one intrigued me enough to ask."

Shuuhei's mind reels and he sways physically. Ukitake-taichou took time out of his day to come and ask him if he was a masochist?! _Ukitake_-_taichou_!? He thought his necklace was a collar!?

The young vice Captain really knows nothing about masochism or bondage or anything of the sort. Not that he has never thought about it, the opportunity has just never come up. Now he has a Gotei 13 Captain asking him if… Oh gods how embarrassing…

Shuuhei opens his mouth to apologize profusely, but then a thought strikes his brain and he utters words he can't believe slip past his lips when he has said them.

"Intrigued you, Ukitake-taichou?" he says softly. "Why?"

Jyuushiro sees the sway and almost puts a hand out, but he doesn't want to touch the young man without some indication it would be received well, especially with what he just said. He watches the young man's mouth open and at the words he lets out the breath he'd been holding. Directness has its rewards.

Jyuushiro meets Shuuhei's eyes and answers, "Because I'm a part of that community."

Shuuhei blinks slowly, staring carefully into brown eyes. Everything he had ever thought about Ukitake Jyuushiro was being ripped apart and reassembled into a completely different structure right before his eyes. Standing before him now, instead of the sweet, charming, and sometimes fragile-seeming Taichou of Division Thirteen, was a man surrounded in mystery and a little terror. Shuuhei admitted somewhat reluctantly to himself that it was a very fascinating change.

"I never would have thought that about you, Ukitake-taichou…" Shuuhei says.

Jyuushiro laughs and gives his usual, open smile, "I'm happy to know you wouldn't. It's not that big a part of my life, all in all, as it's a taste very few I would trust have. I am content, with gardening, writing kids' books, and my duties as a Captain for the most part."

Shuuhei chuckles and folds his arms across his chest. He's becoming more and more comfortable around the Captain, even with the out of the ordinary conversation topic.

"Children's books by day, whips and chains by night, Ukitake-taichou? That's… an interesting combination."

Jyuushiro cocks an eyebrow at the stance and the words, and his smile curves into something a bit more amused than before. "You're ... hm... interested in writing children's books?"

The vice Captain stifles his laughter. The older man had a sense of humor on top of being slightly pretty. "I enjoy writing in general, Ukitake-taichou. I've indulged in several different styles but I have yet to try writing anything for children. Maybe you have some tips?"

Jyuushiro chokes just a little, trying to keep the laughter back. Oh, thank all the gods, this one has a sense of humor. "Certainly. It's very useful having a few great-grand nephews and nieces who are great storytellers, but whom can't quite hold together a plot line. They often make great illustrators, too."

Shuuhei tilts his head again. Why had he never approached this man before? Ukitake was intelligent and funny, something he was missing with friends like Abarai and Kira… _Well_, Shuuhei thinks to himself. _I guess if you combined those two…_

"Alas, Ukitake-taichou, I have no living relatives. Another reason I've never tried my hand at children's writing. I know no children that could benefit from my stories."

Jyuushiro's smile fades at Shuuhei's words and he nods in sympathy, "I'm sorry. My family... even in its tenth generation has been a real source of stability for me. Then I shall ask the other question as well, since I was the one that deflected this off even my original course. Are you interested in, at least, having a detailed conversation about my other tastes?"

Unable to stop the grin that pulls at the corners of his mouth, Shuuhei moves in closer to the Captain. "It's all right, Taichou. It seems we've had a slight misunderstanding, I never deflected of the original conversation course." He lowers his voice as he bends ever so slightly to speak into Ukitake's ear. "And yes, I would love to go into more detail with you about your… tastes…"

Jyuushiro fights not to sway as Shuuhei moves in so close, but he can't help catching his breath at the content of the words nearly caressing his ear. "Good then," he says evenly and is pleased it comes out so. "Then I wish to invite you out to dinner. Do you have a preference as to where to go or what kind of food?"

"I know a place," Shuuhei says as he takes a step back. "It's on the east side and kind of back out of the way. It's not really known so it's private. Oh, and of course the food is superb. They're the only place that serves my favorite tea."

Jyuushiro takes a breath as Shuuhei steps back, and then brightens at the last, "Oh good, tea." He smiles at the specifics of Shuuhei's choice, "I'm glad you know where you want to go. This should be fun."

Shuuhei nods. "Yes, I believe it will."

X x X x X

Shuuhei leads Ukitake to a small restaurant built back from the road almost hidden from view. The inside is tastefully decorated in greens and golds. The place is almost empty save for a few low ranking officers and an older couple sitting by the window. A young woman with flowing black hair meets them at the door.

"Irasshaimase," she says, and leads them to a table.

Ukitake takes a long, slow breath as he walks into the place, and as he sees other people there, he pulls his reiatsu about himself. Clean, they are well-greeted, and the air is mildly scented with what should be excellent food. "An excellent choice, I think, fukutaichou, thank you for showing me this place."

"You're very welcome, Taichou," Shuuhei says noticing the sudden absence of the Captain's reiatsu. "It's my favorite."

As they sit, Shuuhei hands the Captain a menu without looking at one himself. He's been here enough that he knows what he wants. "That was very polite of you, Ukitake-taichou. Some of the Gotei Thirteen wouldn't think to shield their reiatsu like you've just done."

Ukitake takes the menu and he looks at the other people in the restaurant at Shuuhei's words, "It would be a shame to upset their meals. You have a very fine attention to detail. Do you find that a tendency within yourself?" He opens the menu and his eyes widen in pleasure at what he finds there.

Shuuhei chuckles. "I have an obsession with detail. I count stacks of documents as I sign and file them away. I stop lower-ranking officers that are not even in my division and straighten their uniforms… It gets a little tiring after a while… but I can't stop it.

Jyuushiro looks up from the menu at that. "That's... intriguing, given why we're here." He looks back at the menu and frowns, "So much to pick from... I think I need to figure out what to order before I can concentrate on our other conversation. I think I want the tonkatsudon, but is there a dish you'd also recommend?"

"Definitely the donburi, the beef is incredible. But the tonkatsudon is good. If you're really hungry, get the sukiyaki with egg dip, that's Abarai's favorite because there's a lot and he can take leftovers home."

The long-haired woman brings a tea tray and fills Shuuhei and Ukitake's cups.

"Are you ready to order, Hisagi-kun?" The woman smiles back with a slight blush.

Shuuhei looks at Ukitake and put his chin in his palm. "Are we?"

Jyuushiro smiles and nods, "I am."

"I'll have the domburi please, Aya-chan." Shuuhei says smoothly.

Jyuushiro awaits eye contact with the waitress before smiling and saying, "I think I'd really like to have the sukiyaki with the egg dip and a chiwanmushi for afterward, please."

Aya writes there orders on a small pad and scurries back to the kitchen. Shuuhei watches her go before he takes his cup and brings it to his mouth. The instant the aroma registers in his head he feels an excited tremor start in his lower back. He parts his lips and tilts the hot liquid into his mouth. The flavor is exquisite and Shuuhei rolls it on his tongue before he swallows and groans in appreciation.

Jyuushiro watches, eyes widening. His left hand closes just a little harder on the edge of the table at the groan, but he hopes that isn't too noticeable, not with the Fukutaichou attention on the tea like that. With his right, he cradles the cup gently, and brings it to his own nose.

Green grasses and sunshine and an unexpected sweetness. Jyuushiro takes his own sip, eyes closing quietly at the liquor rolling down his tongue. He smiles. "Very nice, indeed."

"I'm glad you like it," Shuuhei smiles. "It's a rare variety."

"Mmmm... what makes it rare?" Jyuushiro asks. "There's... a depth to this I don't usually find."

"It's grown for a longer period of time than a regular Matcha," Shuuhei explained. "It's also grown under a thin canvas. The direct sunlight causes bitterness."

Jyuushiro takes another sip, eyes closing again as he breathes the perfume of spring and the sweetness of slow shade growth. He contemplates the care that goes into the making of it and smiles. "Thank you for the explanation, Hisagi-fukutaichou." He sighs quietly, "That is quite an experience."

Shuuhei takes the opportunity while Ukitake's eyes are closed to watch the older man. The white of his hair matches his Captain's haori perfectly. The color intrigues the vice Captain and he starts to wonder what it would feel like sliding through his fingers. He sighs inaudibly and lifts his own cup to his lips while sitting in comfortable silence.

Jyuushiro opens his eyes and smiles his open smile. "Now... where were we? Were there things you wished to ask me about my tastes?"

Shuuhei clears his throat and shifts in his seat. Not from embarrassment, but more a tickling excitement trailing down his spine.

"It's strange how open you are about this. Aren't you worried the wrong person is going to find out and… I don't know… start something?"

Jyuushiro listens to the question and thinks about it. "Hm. I think I'm more worried about hiding secrets than I am about someone starting something with me. I rarely have problems with someone trying to coerce me. And secrets are so... draining, really."

Shuuhei looks down thoughtfully at the table. "Yeah… I think I get what you're saying. But being a Fukutaichou in a Taichou's position is like wearing a sign all the time that says 'fuck with me, I like it'." Shuuhei's head snaps up and his eyes widen. "Excuse me, Ukitake-taichou… Just slipped out."

Jyuushiro does blink at the phrasing, his eyes hooding just a little for the moment before Shuuhei's head snaps up. He meets Shuuhei's gaze, and shakes his head a little at the apology. "No need to apologize. I appreciate your candor as well." He frowns a little, "I'm... hm." He takes a deep breath and gives a wry grin, "I'll admit that I am attracted, but if our relative positions is oppressive.. then I'd actually be happier if you told me to uhm... 'fuck off'."

Shuuhei alternates between laughing and choking on his tea. He takes a napkin and wipes the corners of his mouth before he tries to speak. "There's no way I could tell you to fuck off right now. You've perked my interest and I won't be able to get you out of my head until you at least explain yourself."

Jyuushiro's eyes lighten and he smiles at the words. "Ah. Good then. Also... if you need support against any of the other Captains, regardless of how... this... works out, I'd be happy to back you up."

Shuuhei lowers his head out of respect. "You don't have to bother yourself with me, Ukitake-taichou. But I appreciate it… immensely."

Jyuushiro sighs, "Oh, but I do have to 'bother myself'. It's my job. And I have been a little concerned about all you left fukutaichou, not your performance at all, but at the possible vulnerabilities." He quirks a wry grin. "And, as usual, work takes priority over play. But I've done my work, in a way. Still... it might be safer if in our play my position

cannot be used wrongly."

"I still have yet to learn about this... 'play'," Shuuhei grins over the rim of his cup.

Jyuushiro smiles back and nods. "Fair enough." He studies his tea as he gathers his thoughts. "For me, what I term 'play' is something that uses the human powers of communication, curiosity, and consent to explore taboo, forbidden, or feared parts of human interaction in order to get great sexual relationships."

Shuuhei sits his cup down and rests his elbows on the table. "Curiosity and consent? I thought it was all about tying someone up, or getting beaten."

Jyuushiro nods at the last, "That's the common misconception of it all. But why would someone like getting tied up and beaten? How do you do it without doing damage beyond what they want? Why would someone like doing that to someone else? Those delve deeper into the human sexual triggers of dominance or submission, of how pain can bring pleasure to some, or pain can even bring courage to others.

"Pain can bring courage?" Shuuhei's eyes narrow.

"Why do you go on a battlefield even if you know there's a possibility for pain?" Jyuushiro asks.

"It's my duty," Shuuhei responds immediately. But then his eyes shift and he gets a far off look. "But I guess... it's also the thrill... the adrenalin rush."

Jyuushiro nods, "And when you get cut or hit, say a slash across the arm or whatever happened to give you those scars over your eye. How do you react to the pain? Is it 'I have to get away from this?' or do you just know you can deal with it and do what you really need to do?"

Shuuhei places his chin in his hands and his eyes drift back to study the older man. "I don't... I don't know if I even notice until it's over. Pain is just a part of the battle to me... it belongs there. It... wouldn't seem real if it wasn't."

"So your experiences with the battlefield allow you to choose your path, regardless of what pain might be involved. Some would call that courage." Jyuushiro said. "It's a type of consent we give every time we choose to fight."

Looking down at his cup, Shuuhei frowns. "A battlefield I can understand. You train, you spar with friends, you get scraped, cut up... you're conditioned to deal with pain when you fight to make you a better soldier." The younger man starts shaking his head slowly. "But in... in a bedroom... I don't know."

Jyuushiro takes a deep breath, "How many lovers have you had that you'd trust enough to bind you? How many know you well enough to be able to give you that adrenaline rush, that... clarity and burn after you've been hit and can still go on? For me that's the lure. That someone would know me, my needs, my desires well enough for me to have the courage to trust them with all that I am."

Shuuhei leans forward and looks at Ukitake from underneath dark lashes. "I've never been bound. I've never even been blindfolded. It's gotten rough a few times, but I've never hit anyone or been hit. It's not that I don't trust anyone though… I just never considered the possibility."

Jyuushiro smiles as Shuuhei leans forward, "Hm. And how do you feel when you do consider it?"

Shuuhei smiles at that and lowers his voice. "Like I do before a battle."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you're liking so far! We plan on posting a chapter a week, and since the whole thing is already done, it'll actually happen! Enjoy! xD

**Chapter 2**

_Shuuhei smiles at that and lowers his voice. "Like I do before a battle."_

Jyuushiro's breath catches at the words. The young man's intent is clear, even with his furled reiatsu, he can feel it pulsing through the other man's power, and Jyuushiro's eyes light with lust. Battle lust or sexual lust, it all blends together with the rush that tightens Jyuushiro's muscles and makes his blood flow faster. With his complexion it's easy to catch the fact that the white-haired Captain is blushing.

Shuuhei leans back and retrieves his cup. He watches the pink spread over the older man's cheeks and mentally pats himself on the back. The blush is very alluring, and Shuuhei isn't surprised he's turned on watching the powerful man before him flustered. Before he can comment, Aya glides up to their table to serve them their food. Shuuhei eyes the size of the meal Ukitake has ordered for himself, but says nothing. He quietly thanks the pretty girl before she nods and returns to the kitchen.

"Itadaki-masu" he says smirking.

"Itadaki-masu," Jyuushiro echoes. He sighs with happiness at the food before him. He gets his chopsticks and starts to dig into the dozens of things in his clay pot filled with broth, meat, and vegetables. The paper-thin slices of beef, the glass noodles, the spinach, and tofu he dips into a bowl with raw egg and he eats them neatly and quickly. He smiles at Shuuhei, "Thank you for the recommendation. This should be about enough."

Shuuhei chews his beef and asks in a soft voice. "So… what you were talking about earlier… having the courage to trust someone with… everything…" The younger man falters, worried his question might be to forward. "Does that mean… have you… um…"

Jyuushiro smiles softly in amusement as he pauses to bring his chopsticks to his mouth. "Have I what, Hisagi Fukutaichou?"

Shuuhei swallows and rubs the back of his neck. "Have you ever let someone dominate you, Ukitake-taichou? Take control… of you?"

Jyuushiro finishes his mouthful and frowns just a little. "I have trusted someone with complete power over my body, but the last time was nearly... fifty years ago? I also enjoy having someone entrust themselves to me, and it's... oddly easier to find someone that wants to lay themselves at my feet than someone who would take responsibility for... taking me."

Shuuhei nods. "I agree... I'm not sure I could... well... actually I have no idea." He lets his hand rest on the table and avoids the Captain's eyes. He feels the need to look away as thoughts of the white-haired Captain, bound and begging flash through his mind unbidden.

Jyuushiro watches the younger man. "Which are you agreeing with? And what are you not sure of? You have, so far, come across as a very confident young man who has a good feeling for what he likes and wants."

Shuuhei sets down his chopsticks and laces his fingers together below his chin. "I am confident… with things I'm familiar with. And I know what I want," at this, the younger man fixes Ukitake with a meaningful look. Dark eyes shining, he continues. "I'm agreeing to your comment about how it's easier to find someone that wants to lay themselves at your feet. That image in my head…

Shuuhei shivers and closes his eyes. Another thought also unbidden, of the Captain above him, ropes in his hands, pushes its way into Shuuhei's head. Ukitake smiles down at him. The Captain would tie him to 

the bed. The burn of the restraints against his flesh would feel exquisite. The feeling of being helpless as white hair fell around him… Being told what to do… Gods… But then having the older man spread before him… just open and aching to be taken…

_Fuck_… He needs to stop thinking of the Captain in such a provocative way immediately; it was giving off the wrong impression. Ukitake is going to think him unsure when really he's just lusting after him. It's disrespectful anyway…Shuuhei takes a deep breath to calm himself and mumbles against his fingers. "But I know nothing about all of this, so how could I know which I would like?

Jyuushiro blushes even more at the look and at the sheer desire he can sense through the other's reiatsu. He listens to the rest and shakes his head a little at the last thing Shuuhei says. "Are you trying to tell me that you really don't know? What do you feel at the thought of having me willing and helpless?"

_Gods above, I want to take you right here on this table_…Trembling, Shuuhei opens his eyes and looks at Ukitake under heavy lids. "You want a straight answer to that question?"

Jyuushiro nods, "Please."

Shuuhei places his hands on the table and once again leans in toward the Captain. He lowers his voice and brings his lips as close to the older man's ear as he can. "Just the thought of you at my mercy, Ukitake-taichou… makes me want to climb over this table and fuck you in front of all these people. The image of my hands tangled in your hair makes my heart pound. I think if you let me bite that pretty white skin of yours… I'd come right here on the spot."

Jyuushiro leans forward at the feather soft breath of that deep voice near his ear. His head tilts up and just a little away from Shuuhei as the words sink in, exposing just a little more of his throat.

The vice Captain slowly pulls away to look into the older man's eyes. "But what I don't understand… is that it makes me just as hot to imagine what you might do to me if I gave myself to you…"

Jyuushiro relaxes back just a bit as Shuuhei pulls away, and he meets the look. He swallows and then smiles gently. "Perhaps it might be because you have some feeling for how much intent I would put behind pleasuring you if you did?"

Shuuhei's breath hitched. "Yeah... that could be it."

Jyuushiro takes a very deep breath and lets it out slowly, "And I usually take these conversations into public places so that they won't affect me quite as deeply as in a bedroom." He grins a little wryly. "Hisagi-fukutaichou, you are very good at scrambling my thought processes."

The grin spreads before Shuuhei can stop it. "I try, Ukitake-taichou..."

Jyuushiro laughs, "You do. You've even distracted me from my food."

Shuuhei slides back to a sitting position and picks up his chopsticks. He continues to smile, but says nothing. He takes small bites, not really tasting the food, enjoying just watching the Captain sitting across from him.

Jyuushiro's heart is pounding and he takes the space Shuuhei lends him and he eats, now, more methodically than usual. Feeding the furnace of reiatsu that he banks against his disease. The food is good, and some part of him does enjoy that; but he's also thinking furiously about what to ask, what to do with this... treasure trove that is his to open for the first time.

Swallowing a mouthful and taking a quick sip of tea, Shuuhei tilts his head slightly. "What are you thinking about, Ukitake-taichou?"

Jyuushiro starts a little, obviously knocked off the rails of his internal train of thought. He snorts a small laugh, finishes the mouthful of food he's working on and with a small sigh he says, "I'm trying to figure out the fastest way to find out what intrigues you enough to try and how to tell you, as quickly as I can, about what I know affects me, both positive and negative, so you have enough to work with on at least... starting to explore things together."

Shuuhei shifts in his seat. His hakama is becoming increasingly uncomfortable as his erection presses against the folds of fabric. "Why don't you tell me some things that you like. I wouldn't even know where to start."

Jyuushiro's eyes widen a little and he puffs another small laugh. "Very well asked. I really like bondage, being able to lay every power I have aside for a while, and not worry about having to do anything. I like a mild level of pain, getting flogged is pleasurable, anything above that and I'm..." He shrugs a little. "I like someone playing with my hair, a little pulling will get you a lot. Bites and some pinching is often really, really good."

Shuuhei almost drops his chopsticks when the Captain mentioned hair-pulling. He tries to regroup and swallows hard. "Biting and pinching where?"

"Soft flesh, throat, inner thighs, lower flesh of the arms... nipples. Hm... not the balls or cock, thank you. Oh. Ears! I like the feeling of teeth edge nearly anywhere... but pressure where I've said. Hm. Nipple clamps work really well. I don't like the... uhm... punishment aspect of spanking, but... if there isn't any of that, hard slaps on the ass work even better than a flogger,"

Jyuushiro frowns. "I've probably left something out, but... is that a good enough start?"

Shuuhei clenches his knee in a death grip beneath the table-top. He blinks once, his head spinning. He thinks back to a time with Abarai, when he had taken the red head from behind and bit down hard on his back. Renji had cried out and arched so hard beneath him, that Shuuhei had thought the other man's spine was going to snap. That feeling of Renji shaking, convulsing so hard around him, had been so intense and erotic, that Shuuhei had responded with an orgasm hard enough to cause him to black out. Maybe Ukitake would like that?

"How about your back, Taichou?" He asks. "You ever been bitten on your back?"

Jyuushiro takes a few bites, thinking. "Well, not that I remember, but that would probably work on me as well. We should try that."

Shuuhei nods. He takes a few minutes to calm the raging storm of lust forming inside himself before chuckling softly. "You talk about this like its some kind of business deal."

Jyuushiro sits up just a little straighter at that. And then he nods, "Well... yes. I think it's the curiosity and consent part of all this. If my safety or life is on the line, I need to know that if I give myself to you that you will know the limits of my consent and not overstep them. Which, I guess, brings us to the traditional second question, which is what I wish you to not do."

"Traditional second question?" Shuuhei raises an eyebrow.

Jyuushiro uses his chopsticks to tick the points off the fingers of his other hand, "My traditional questions are "What do you want?", "What do you not want done to you?", "Are there things you're willing to explore with me?", "Are there limits on the relationship?", and "Logistics". I think I've always heard the first two in a negotiation, mine vary because of my experiences."

Shuuhei's face suddenly goes beet red and he looks at his hands. "Well, I know what I don't want..."

Jyuushiro stops eating to watch Shuuhei and listen.

Shuuhei leans forward once again and whispers softly. "I once went home with this guy from Sixth Division and he kept trying to get me to um..." Shuuhei looks down at the table and scratches furiously at 

his jaw. "He kept trying to get me to shit on him. I don't like that kind of stuff. I know sex is naturally messy, but... come on."

Jyuushiro shudders just enough to let Shuuhei see. "Uhm. Yes. Scat play. I have no desire to even come close to that."

"Holy sh-... _there's a name for it_?" The vice Captain asked incredulously.

Jyuushiro nods and grins wryly, "It makes for a quick and easy way to avoid the situation you found yourself in. Negotiate. Ask and answer. If that guy had told me he wanted scat play, I could just say no and that would have been that... sometimes there's power in names."

Shaking his head, Shuuhei settles back down in his seat. "Okay, negotiation is good..." He absently picks up his chopsticks and slips strips of beef in his mouth. "As to the limits to the relationship… obviously I'm not asking for anything serious… I'm just curious."

Jyuushiro nods at that.

Shuuhei scrapes the last bit of rice from his bowl into his mouth and sets his dishes aside. He folds his arms and rests against the table. He looks at Ukitake evenly. "What I'd like… Well, I would like you to teach me, Ukitake-taichou, and I think I can say truthfully, that I'm willing to try whatever you want to show me."

Jyuushiro looks a little pensive. "Then, please, Hisagi-fukutaichou, ask me the questions. I would like most of all to entrust myself to you. So it would be good to know if you've learned that lesson."

Shuuhei licks his lips as his mouth runs dry. He can't believe this is happening. This beautiful Captain is going to let him tie him up, take control of his body… he's going to give himself over to the younger man fully… Shuuhei feels the excitement and the tiny shivers return to the skin of his back

"What do you want from me, Ukitake-taichou?"

Jyuushiro breathing grows a little tighter when he hears the question as stated, "Your strength, your respect, your desire, your body against mine..."

Shuuhei outwardly doesn't waver, even though inside he is screaming with anticipation. "What don't you want? Ukitake-taichou."

Jyuushiro's eyes close, "Humiliation of any kind. Scat, as I've said, or urine. Any blood-letting as it's too soon for that, yet. I do not wish to be tested by command, plays of dominance as they come too close to humiliation for me. I will not obey. I will, however, give consent to requests."

Shuuhei closes his mouth to stop a flood of incongruous questions. Instead he just nods and lowers his eyes. "You don't have to worry about any kind of humiliation from me, Taichou. I would never do that to you."

Jyuushiro shivers from head to toe, and he bows his head a little, "Thank you, Fukutaichou. I am... glad of that."

The younger man raises his eyes again and smiles softly. "Your third question: what do you want to explore… It's very vague, Ukitake-taichou. I don't feel qualified to ask it…"

Jyuushiro takes a long breath and opens his eyes to see that soft smile. He smiles back, as open as when he first greeted the young man. "Excellent comment. As I stated it, it is vague. It's my shorthand to make sure that I ask about what a bottom wishes to try, but since they have no experience with it, then they do not know how they're going to react. Like when you asked me about getting bites on my back. I 

do not know, so when you try it, you're going to have to test my reactions to see if it is working for me or not before either continuing with it or abandoning it. Does that make more sense?"

Shuuhei nods. "Yes it does, Ukitake-taichou... But you know what you want to try. So why don't I instead of asking what you're willing to explore with me... why don't I ask what you're willing to teach me... What you're willing to teach me to do to you..."

Jyuushiro nods, "Fair enough. I'm willing to teach you bondage, how to do it safely. I'm willing to teach you how to apply certain tools of pain, if you wish. How to help me take the measure of my limits, and what it feels like to have sex with someone who is at their limit." He finishes the last of his sukiyaki at this point and sighs happily as he digs into his chiwanmushi.

Shuuhei blinks, momentarily distracted by the Captain's substantial appetite. "Are you going to eat all of that?"

Jyuushiro nods and finishes his mouthful of savory custard with seafood, "Of course, it's settling on my stomach and it's quite good. I like the lotus seed at the bottom."

Shuuhei can't help but smile. "But where do you fit it?"

Jyuushiro touches his chest, "Mostly in here. My reiatsu holds back my disease. I'm not contagious because I'm burning a great deal of soul energy to keep it so. High reiatsu use makes it so that I need to eat a lot to maintain it."

Shuuhei sits up abruptly. "Dis... You burn reiatsu to keep..." Flustered, Shuuhei's cheeks turn pink once again. "This might seem a stupid question, given the topic we've been discussing, but... are you in pain right now?"

Jyuushiro shakes his head, "Involuntary pain... pain I can't control or consent to still hurts. I hate it when I can't breathe. I'm doing well right now. But that is one of my hard limits. If I start to cough blood, you need to cut me down, get me to either the Fourth or my healing tub. It's better if you hold me if I have an episode."

Shuuhei scrubs at his face. "That's happened before?"

Jyuushiro frowns. "I think only once. I've pushed myself too hard as a top, but my partner in that case is actually happier taking care of me after a scene than me taking care of him, so... usually I'm pretty careful about being in good health before putting myself in someone's hands. But I'd rather you knew what to do."

Shuuhei looks down at Ukitake's hand resting alone on the table. He reaches out slowly and brushes his fingers over the dry skin. "I don't want to hurt you..." he almost whispers."Well, I mean, hurt you... but... not... I..." His forehead wrinkles in frustration.

At the touch, Jyuushiro's own restrictions relax, and he turns his hand over to allow a place for Shuuhei's hand to rest. Softly he says... "Hurt and pain are two different things to me. Pain, for me, is simply a sensation, something I can ask for, which can be applied to build me up like a kiss or a touch. Hurt... like my lungs, my disease, take away from me. I don't think you are built to take away from me, Fukutaichou."

"Hisagi..." Shuuhei said softly, lifting his eyes from Ukitake's hand to meet the older man's eyes. "Call me Hisagi please, Ukitake-taichou."

Jyuushiro meets those dark eyes. "Aye, then Hisagi-san. I... I have to admit that I like how you say Ukitake-taichou."

Shuuhei grinned, dropping his head to rest it on his arm. "Hisagi-san? I was trying to get you to drop the title." He felt a little silly as he almost giggled into the crook of his elbow. "San... Gods... You spoil me, Ukitake-taichou."

Jyuushiro looks a little confused. "Spoil you? It's just... oh..."

Shuuhei snickers happily and sits back up, gently releasing Ukitake's hand. He lifts his arms to stretch the tension out of his back.

"What else?" he asks.

"Mm... relationship limits. I can do casual. Shunsui and I have an open relationship, but he gets first priority on my time and attention, always. My lung problem we've now talked about, I head it under relationships as it's always with me. Just so you know, I do play with others, so it's not a secret you find out later and get angry or something else at. Finally, logistics. I've got pretty much everything we need. You can come over. I'm not afraid of you tying me up and stealing everything 'cause I know where you live. Uhm... would tonight do?"

Shuuhei restrains himself from shouting 'YES' across the table and just nods enthusiastically. He tries to process everything the Captain has just told him, while simultaneously battling his libido. It's everything the younger man can do to stay seated and not try to drag the Captain out of the restaurant and have his way with him in the ally.

Jyuushiro watches the nodding and can't help himself. He laughs, thinks about it, bites his lower lip and then says, "Well... would you want to come over now?"

Shuuhei's hands grip the table edge until his knuckles turn white. He uses every ounce of willpower in is being to shrug. "Only if it's alright with you, Taichou. I can wait if you need time to... prepare... or... something..."

Jyuushiro glances at those white knuckles. "No. It would be good for you to see the preparations, so you know what's involved. With the level of play we're talking about it should be simple enough. So, once we've paid, let's go to my quarters."

Shuuhei smiles and fights the urge to bounce in his seat. "All right."

**TBC **


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, okay, we couldn't resist. We just had to post the next chapter. xD Thank you all for the reviews! Hope you enjoy! We're getting to the good stuffs! xDD

**Chapter 3**

Jyuushiro and Shuuhei flash step to the living quarters of the Thirteenth. They are greeted by a sentry with a challenge for a password. The Captain responds with the correct password, and the sentry opens the gate.

They go to the sliding door of the Captain's quarters, and Jyuushiro steps out of his sandals and then opens the door for Shuuhei. There's a wall of pictures right in the entryway, quite a few of the pictures bear some resemblance to the Captain. The entry area curves to a hallway and the two walk through it.

Shuuhei's soldier instincts cause him to take in his surroundings quickly as he sheds his sandals. He follows the Captain through the hallway and mentally notes the three doors leading to a bathroom, kitchen, and a bedroom doubling as an office. "Nice place," he says absently as Ukitake reveals a doorway through a bookcase.

"Thank you." Jyuushiro answers. "These are good working quarters for when exercises need me to stay in communication with everyone else. Here, they can find me when they need me. These further quarters are for when I'm truly off duty."

Shuuhei steps over the threshold and follows the older man down a stairway leading to a sparse bedroom with chests of drawers and the big king sized futon-looking like bed with the sturdy frame. Two doors lead from that room. He immediately likes the almost-emptiness of the place and nods approvingly.

Jyuushiro then walks over to the door to the right and opens it on the bath room, with the closet toilet area. The rest of the room is tiled, and slants to a floor drain. There's a traditional Japanese washing bench with a hand wand shower, and next to it is an enormous tub set into the floor.

The tub is more like a hot tub. A two-foot deep bench is set into it, with textured no-slip steps along the side. It would be easy to carry a man down into it. It is empty at the moment. Jyuushiro goes over to it, steps down the steps to close the drain. He comes back up and opens a wide red and white tap next to two more traditional taps marked "H" and "C" over the tub. "If we're going to be doing any hard play, I want to fill it with healing waters before we start, then it can get good and hot for afterwards."

Shuuhei nods slowly, letting the words and the implications sink in. He doesn't speak, fearing his voice will shake from excitement and make Ukitake think he is scared.

Ukitake brushes by Shuuhei as he heads out of the bath room, and he says, "It's going to take a while to fill. So I'll show you the other room as well." They walk back out into the bedroom and to the second door, and Ukitake frowns a little, moves his hands and there's a burst of kidou. There's a small click, and Ukitake slides open the door.

When they step inside, it's a bewildering room. There are mirrors all along the opposite wall. Along both side walls are racks of equipment, all neatly, precisely placed in order by size or by type. They seemed grouped by utility.

Overhead, the ceiling is high, and hanging from the center is a single bar of metal, suspended at about seven feet up, and the chain it's attached to is anchored to the floor with a solid, iron anchor.

Shuuhei stops at the threshold, places a hand on the doorframe, and stares in awe at the room before him. He's never seen anything like it. "Holy shit…" he murmurs.

Jyuushiro chuckles at the words and says, "Well, most of the bondage equipment's actually in the other room. There's just the quick release cuffs for the bar and some spreaders and stuff here, as that's what I mostly use in here."

"Spreaders?" Shuuhei asks bewildered.

Jyuushiro picks up a bar that just mostly looks like a bar with an eyelet on either end. It's about a two and a half feet long. "I attach ankle cuffs to either end, it spreads the legs so that they can't be closed."

Shuuhei holds back what he knows would be an undignified whimper and bites his lip as his knees threaten to buckle. The image of the older man strapped down with this 'spreader' between his legs made the vice Captain want to fling himself across the room and tackle Ukitake to the ground.

"Hmm... where to start, where to start. Oh! The water..." Ukitake ducks back into the bathroom to turn the water off. "Oh!" He comes back and grins at Shuuhei, then frowns and studies the young man, and then says softly, "I have a request, Hisagi-san."

Shuuhei watches the older man's lips and slowly leans in. "Anything..." he says in a low whisper.

So closely, Shuuhei can see the shiver that works through Jyuushiro at the whisper. Jyuushiro swallows, "Maybe two, then... the first, if you're not emotionally attached to that... choker. May I wear it while you're playing with me? And the second... may I touch you?"

Shuuhei falters and the whimper finally escapes his lips. He raises his trembling hands to unclip the choker and moves closer to Ukitake until their bodies almost touch. "Yes, Ukitake-taichou. Please touch me…" He hands over the leather necklace as he stares down into the other's eyes.

Jyuushiro shakes his head a little as Shuuhei offers to hand him the choker. "Please, put it on me?" He uses both hands to push back his thick, white hair and pull it up from the back of his neck. His brown eyes watch Shuuhei intently.

Shuuhei smiles and tilts his head to breathe across Ukitake's lips. "Turn around then."

Jyuushiro's breath shakes. His cock is hard enough from Shuuhei's whimper that he is quite glad of his traditional loin cloth and loose hakama. He turns around, hands still holding up his hair. His head tilts to the side a little, wanting to see, but he doesn't look back.

Shuuhei's hands come around the older man's neck. He places the choker against the pale skin and clips the leather in place. Before Ukitake can turn back, Shuuhei slips his fingers around the other man's wrists and removes the Captain's hands from his hair.

Shuuhei watches as the long tresses fall over Ukitake's shoulders and back. Keeping a gentle but firm grip on the older man, he leans in and breaths in the faint scent of rosemary and mint. Groaning in appreciation, Shuuhei nuzzles the shorter man's neck.

Ukitake shivers at the groan and the nuzzle that touches his new collar. He stretches on feeling his hands being pulled back and arches his back to press back against Shuuhei. Softly, he whispers, "Will just fucking me now take your edge off, let you concentrate on the rest, Hisagi-san?"

Shuuhei releases one wrist to grab one of Ukitake's hips. He grinds against the older man once before raising his head and nipping at a delicate earlobe. "I'm fine, Ukitake-taichou… I just wanted a taste."

Jyuushiro groans at the grind and shudders at the nip, melting just a little more. "Oh... good," he murmurs with just a small chuckle, and with his free hand he reaches back to stroke Shuuhei's flank.

Shuuhei releases Ukitake's other wrist and pulls all of the Captain's hair over one shoulder. He then grips both the other's hips tightly and kisses the skin on the back of Ukitake's neck.

Jyuushiro takes a deep, slow breath, "All right then... I'm... debating you tying me down and teasing me first, and then the flogging or the other way. The tying down is actually the more involved of the two and 

will require more explanation... so maybe... maybe it's better we start with that, and then... then the flogger... How does that sound?"

Shuuhei's words are muffled against Ukitake's skin. "Teasing... teasing sounds good."

Jyuushiro shudders. His hands move to where Shuuhei's are on his hips and he strokes them lightly, and then up Shuuhei's forearms. "Let's... let's move to the bedroom."

Shuuhei releases Ukitake and follows the older man into the bedroom.

Jyuushiro opens various drawers, throwing ropes, a blindfold, and an old style reiatsu binder on the bed. He frowns at a few other drawers... and motions Shuuhei over.

Shuuhei steps up beside Ukitake.

The drawers have butt plugs, dildos, double-dildos, benwa balls, vibrators of various lengths and sizes, feathers, rabbit furs, a couple of types of gags, and a half dozen bottles of lube of various flavors, brands and scents, "Anything else you want to learn how to use?" Jyuushiro asks.

Shuuhei carefully looks through the various items in the drawers and reaches his hand out to retrieve a small bottle of orange scented lube. He pops the cap and inhales the pleasant aroma. He turns to Ukitake and shakes his head. "I think this'll do." He backs up with the lube and sits on the edge of the bed. He leans back on his hands and smiles softly. "Ukitake-taichou… strip for me… please…"

Jyuushiro's breath shivers at the please and the smile, and he smiles back. He then shrugs out of his Captain's haori. He folds it and puts it on the chest of drawers. His hands move more surely while undoing the ties of his hakama. He slips from the cloth and neatly folds it along the creases, the front of his kimono opening to show glimpses of his white skin.

He glances at Shuuhei, and then slides the kimono off, folding it to put it on the drawers. Lastly, he simply takes off his loin cloth, without any hesitation or embarrassment at his fully erect state.

Shuuhei eyes the lithe form before him, slowly taking in the slim hips and corded muscle around the thighs. His gaze trails up the pale skin if Ukitake's chest, noting the outline of the man's ribs, and comes to rest at the Captain's lips.

Jyuushiro watches that look, enjoying the attention. Seeing where Shuuhei's gaze stops, he smiles, lightly licks his upper lip and then says softly, "While I still can..." He moves over to Shuuhei and leans down, nearly trembling at finally getting to touch the young Fukutaichou. He trails the softest of touches along Shuuhei's jaw, and then gives Shuuhei a series of soft kisses, teasing his lips so gently.

Shuuhei breaths in deeply, relishing the feel of Ukitake's lips against his own. He feels a tickle on the bare skin of his arm and reaches up to thread his fingers through the lock of white hair teasing his flesh.

Jyuushiro hums softly with pleasure and then breaks the kiss. He then realizes Shuuhei is holding his hair and he smiles and lays a light kiss on Shuuhei's fingertips.

Jyuushiro moves to sit by Shuuhei, "Okay, let's get me tied up..." He gets the lengths of rope

Shuuhei brushes the small pile of toys to the side and turns back to Ukitake. "Will you lay on your back, Taichou. Please?"

Jyuushiro lays back, eyes widening just a little, but he complies quickly and smoothly.

Shuuhei positions himself between Ukitake's legs and runs his hands down the tight skin of the older man's thighs. He takes a bony ankle in his hand and moves it to press against the back of Ukitake's upper 

leg. He trails his blunt fingernails along the other's thigh and says in a low voice, "I want to bind you here, around your shin and thigh… I want to keep your legs bent. I like the thought of you exposed to me."

Jyuushiro shivers at the touch, but he keeps his eyes open, and nods at the explanation. He reaches over for one of the longer coils of rope. "Here..." He puts three loops of rope over his bent knee, to fall above his ankle and along his thigh. "A little play is good for my circulation... you'll need to wrap the play between my foot and thigh, it'll help tighten the loops and keep everything neat."

Shuuhei follows the instructions, tightening the rope and securing it along the wraps between the thigh and foot. Taking a second length of rope and moving to the other side, he bends Ukitake's right leg and places kisses on the inner thigh before mirroring the loops on the left.

Jyuushiro can't help it, he moans softly at the kisses, tensioning the first binding as Shuuhei moves to the second. The amount of play Shuuhei has left him fascinates him, knowing the young man hasn't done this before, the amount is exactly enough for Jyuushiro to move enough to really feel the restriction when he gets to it. When both are done he tensions just enough to hear the ropes creak and his breathing quickens even more.

Shuuhei admiration of his work is interrupted by Ukitake's soft pants. His gaze trails up to meet the older man's eyes and he slowly moves over the other's sprawled form. His hands support him on either side of Ukitake's head and he leans down to whisper against the Captain's lips. "I want your wrists tied. Show me how please, Taichou."

Jyuushiro's eyes close at the warmth of Shuuhei's breath against his lips. "Reach... behind the headboard... there should be cuffs..."

Shuuhei moves off Ukitake and reaches through the bars of the headboard. At about a five feet spread, he finds cuffs attached to studs in the wall. He pulls them back through the bars and takes Ukitake's right hand. Slipping it through the cuff and securing the Velcro strap, he nips at the skin of the older man's palm before moving to the next.

Jyuushiro tensions his right arm and shoulder and smiles at the nip, "You're amazing... you're getting them tight enough not to slip but not so tight they're going to cut my circulation off... that's... hard to just get, Hisagi-san."

Shuuhei works silently, securing the cuff on the other wrist, but a small smile tugs on his mouth at the praise. He sits up straight and is rendered immobile for a few short seconds as he lets his eyes linger on the form beneath him.

Jyuushiro is enjoying his bindings, semi-oblivious to the admiring gaze, his muscles play across his entire upper body as he pulls happily against the wrist bindings. His leg muscles bunch and then relax completely as he finds himself securely held. He then smiles up at Hisagi, and it's that smile that is as open as day.

Shuuhei can't stop himself from leaning over the older man and capturing his lips. His kiss is soft as he holds himself back, he is unsure if they have started already or if Ukitake needs to tell him to go. Now that the Captain is powerless beneath him, Shuuhei knows his competence is of the utmost importance. "Taichou," he whispers as he climbs back between the other's bound legs. "How do I know if it's too much? How do you tell me to stop?"

Jyuushiro kisses back, gently. At the whisper, his eyes widen in wonder. He knows to ask these things. He brings his thighs in, in an awkward, but gentle hug. "I'll just say no or stop, Hisagi-san. There are things called safewords, if one wishes to play at denying the other verbally, a word which always means 'Stop Now I Mean It'. But between us, I'd just prefer "no" and "stop" to mean exactly what they say. Will that work for you?"

Shuuhei nods and threads fingers into Ukitake's hair, bracing his weight on his other hand.

"One last thing before we start... to make sure I don't break these bindings accidentally. Please put the reiatsu binder on me?" Jyuushiro closes his eyes and Shuuhei can feel the tremble that goes through him before he whispers, "I really want to be helpless for you..."

Shuuhei groans and reaches for the band of leather. He fastens it to Ukitake's upper arm and removes the key. The jewel at the center glows a sea blue and the powerful reiatsu surrounding the Captain evaporates. Ukitake gives just the smallest of sounds as his reiatsu vanishes. Shuuhei's eyes widen and his breath catches.

Jyuushiro nearly can't breathe for just that moment, as he loses all sense of Shuuhei, of that burning heat of the younger man's desire for him that's surrounded him. The cave walls had helped mask his sense of all the people in the Thirteenth Division that he's so used to having all the time, but now he's blinded of all that he's used to constantly knowing. On top of all that there's just the sheer release from having to hold his power constantly, and the relief from that is astonishing.

Shuuhei turns back to Ukitake, leaning over the older man slowly. He growls against the Captain's neck, "You could kill me as easily as you blink, Taichou… and yet you let me do this…"

At the growl against his neck, Jyuushiro breathing starts again, and he shudders hard. His body tries to arch up to touch the younger man's.

Shuuhei turns and places the small key on the bedside table next to a pile of knitting. The fingers of one hand return to the older man's hair and he again comes to rest on his opposite hand. His tongue slides along Ukitake's jaw and nibbles the other's bottom lip. "You let me bind you… you give your trust to me, your body to me…" he raises his head and stares down at his captive.

"I can't even begin to describe this feeling…"

When Shuuhei licks him, Jyuushiro shudders all through, and at the words Jyuushiro's eyes open and he suddenly grins around his trembling reactions, "I am... glad my gift to you is so deeply felt."

Shuuhei trembles lightly as he whispers, "Tell me it's okay… I have to hear you say it's okay to start, Ukitake-taichou…"

Jyuushiro shifts and pulls, now, with all his might against the bindings, and sighs as he finds that they hold him, now, hard. "All right, Hisagi-san. Please do with me as you will."

Shuuhei reacts immediately and twists his hand in Ukitake's hair, pulling the older man's head back and exposing his neck. He sinks his teeth into the pale flesh and growls deeply in his throat. He rocks against Ukitake, crushing the Captain's hips beneath his.

Jyuushiro cries out and arches up against Shuuhei. The pulse under Shuuhei's teeth is racing hard, as is Jyuushiro's breath. And his hips roll with the weight Shuuhei puts on them.

Shuuhei pulls away and smirks down at the shuddering, panting man beneath him. "Oh, that was a delicious sound, Taichou. What can I do to make you do that again?" Pulling again on the long white hair, Shuuhei turns Ukitake's head and bites the Captain again on the other side.

Jyuushiro writhes at the pulling, and cries out again at the second bite, followed with a whispered, "Yes. Please..."

Shuuhei releases Ukitake's hair and slides his hands down the older man's chest. Ukitake moans and all the muscles in his chest and arms tense against the cuffs with that stroking touch. Shuuhei's fingers dig 

into bony hips as his mouth nips and bites in a trail down the Captain's chest. "Mmm, please… I like hearing you say that, Taichou… Tell me, please what?"

Jyuushiro pumps his hips at the grab. He groans at the request for words, and then he makes a visible effort to think, "Oh gods. Uhm... you're... you're doing the things I asked for, the bites," He shudders simply at the memory, "are exquisite. But... specifics... I'm at a loss, you feel so good."

Shuuhei chuckles against Ukitake's skin. "All right, I'm sorry, Taichou. Easier questions then…" He sits on his heels and bites the flesh around the older man's belly button, making him moan and buck. Shuuhei's hands slip underneath Ukitake and squeeze his ass, which bunches and flexes against the touch. "I want to suck your cock, Taichou… would you like me to do that now? Or would you like me to wait...

Jyuushiro gives a small whimper. He closes his eyes for a moment, trying to think and finally moans and says, "Please, now, Hisagi-san."

Shuuhei lowers his head and nips the skin of the other man's inner thigh, causing soft sighs, a relaxation of Ukitake's tension. He runs his tongue along the dip between the thigh and groin, invoking purrs from the man beneath him. He lets his breath ghost over the pale pink flesh of Ukitake's erection. He admires the slender length, a good size, a good shape. He lets his tongue dance across the head, tasting the pleasantly bitter, slightly salty skin. Ukitake moans at the ministrations, tensing in anticipation. But then Shuuhei's movements cease and he lifts his head to grin mischievously at the older man. "Hmm," he whispers. "I've changed my mind."

Jyuushiro's eyes open wide and he groans harder at the whisper than at all the touches.

Abruptly, Shuuhei raises himself over Ukitake's chest and attacks a dusky nipple. He pinches it between his teeth before rolling the nub beneath his tongue.

At the lovely attack, Jyuushiro cries out again at the jolt that runs through him at the feeling of teeth on this nipple, body tensioning again against his bonds.

Shuuhei groans and brings his fingers to the other nipple. He pinches and pulls, mirroring the actions of his mouth. "Ahh, there's that sound again, Taichou… so sexy…"

Jyuushiro's stomach muscles tighten at the sensation of both nipples being pinched hard and pulled. He moans, shuddering at the sensation, and he desperately bucks his hips, trying to rub up against Shuuhei, but with his legs bound he can't get any leverage at all.

Shuuhei moves up to kiss Ukitake's panting lips. He drags his teeth across the other man's bottom lip before he climbs off and stands up beside the bed. Never taking his eyes off the bound Captain before him, Shuuhei slowly unties his sash and slips his kimono from his shoulders. As he leans to pull off his tabi, he grins and murmurs, "I think it's time to teach me something, Ukitake-taichou. Where should I start?"

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much everyone who reviewed! We are so happy you guys are enjoying our story! xD ONWARD!

**Chapter 4**

Jyuushiro kisses back hungrily, and when Shuuhei moves away his fists clench in their cuffs. Eventually, his breathing evens and he opens his eyes and turns his head to watch the vice-Captain undressing. His grin answers Shuuhei's. "I have to admit I'm not sure there's much I can teach you about teasing. Hm... maybe that third drawer down on the chest of drawers right next to you. There should be two clips connected by a chain in there..."

In the third drawer is a medium weight chain with two butterfly shaped clamps on each end. Shuuhei opens each clamp by pushing the outside edges in and tries it on his finger. When he pulls the chain, the clamp tightens.

Shuuhei smiles and slides the drawer shut with his hip. He makes his way back to the bed and crawls back between Ukitake's legs. He slides the edges of the clamps around the Captain's left nipple and pulls the chain to tighten on the already inflamed skin. He watches Ukitake's face as he pulls, guessing by the older man's reaction when to stop.

As Shuuhei tightens the first clamp, Jyuushiro's body starts to tension, his eyes roll closed, and then right at that point where the pain is not quite too much, he says, "There. Oh, gods, yes, there."

Shuuhei swallows hard, the intensity of the moment making all the blood in his body pool in his groin. He moves to the other nipple and tightens the clamp slowly and carefully.

Jyuushiro shudders and whimpers, whispering his, "Stop. There..." He has to swallow hard as the sensations whip through him. Then he laughs shakily, "I always... always forget that they're... they're going to hurt just... that much more when they... come off... but, oh gods... that's good."

Shuuhei flicks the tormented nipples with his tongue before sitting up straight and running his hands over Ukitake's bound thighs. "You said you liked flogging… tell me how to do that please? Where can I do it? What do I do it with?

Jyuushiro trembles now with the flicks of Shuuhei's tongue as he groans with the sensation. He has to pull himself back together again at the questions Shuuhei asks and he takes a few, slow breaths to do so, hands fisted in the cuffs. "Ah. Oh. Right. In the other room. You'll have to release me and rub my legs a bit so I can stand, but for what I really want, it'll be better if I'm standing there and you hit my back. It's... It's possible to flog someone on a bed, but... much harder to aim..."

Shuuhei's eyes move to the ropes around Ukitake's thighs. "I... I like you tied like this though, Taichou... I've been looking forward to fucking you like this…"

Jyuushiro gulps and shudders."And I'm not looking forward to trying to stand... uhm..." He closes his eyes and thinks. "Ah. I think... you have aim, you're a swordsman. We could just flip me over and have you hit me from the sides, perhaps. Please go into the other room and get the turquoise flogger, it should be thinner and have suede tails. I think it will be plenty..."

Shuuhei all but leaps off the bed and moves to the other room. He scans the rows of toys until his eyes come across the requested item. He picks it up, feeling the texture of the handle with the pad of his thumb. He tests the weight and slowly makes his way back to the bedroom. Jyuushiro sees how Hisagi carries the flogger as he comes back in and he nods.

Adrenaline courses through Shuuhei's veins as he reaches over Ukitake to undo the cuffs. He rubs the older man's slender wrists and moves slowly, giving the limbs time to regain circulation.

Jyuushiro's breath catches at how gently Shuuhei handles his wrists, and he fights back tears he knows are just an indication of how deep he now is in sub space. He doesn't want to scare the young man, but it feels so good.

Shuuhei loves the way Ukitake is looking at him as he takes the Captain in his arms and moves him to the edge of the bed. He places the older man on his knees, facing the middle of the bed and lowers Ukitake's upper body so the Captain has most of his weight on his elbows. Shuuhei then carefully collects Ukitake's hair, twists it, and places it over the older man's shoulder. The older man sighs softly as Shuuhei runs his hands down the pale skin. He kisses along the other's spine to the sound of gentle murmurs of pleasure.

Shuuhei then leaves the bed and moves to stand behind the Captain. He admires the perfect curves of Ukitake's ass, the way his sack hangs heavily beneath his puckered entrance.

Jyuushiro crouches over his bound legs, enjoying the fact that he is completely exposed to the one walking around him.

Shuuhei's cock twitches and he loosens the ties of his hakama, letting the fabric fall to the floor. Fully nude, he takes the turquoise flogger from the bed and gently drags it across the Captain's bare back.

"Just your back? Or can I strike your ass as well, Taichou?"

Jyuushiro answers quietly, "It's safer to hit across my ass. On my back, avoid laying the tips first, and avoid my spine. Try and lay down a good six to eight inches of the tails when you hit, wherever you hit. This small flogger isn't going to do too much damage if you miss, but it'll still sting rather than give me the blow I want."

Shuuhei drapes the suede tails over Ukitake's bare shoulder. He pulls gently, dragging the flogger slowly down the Captain's skin again before teasing it up between the bound thighs, over Ukitake's sack, over his entrance, and up past the cleft of his ass. He takes his time, waiting for the tension in the older man's thighs to lessen. He slowly tickles the pale skin with the suede until he sees muscles relaxing, more even breathing.

Jyuushiro whimpers at the gentle teasing, muscles tensing, playing as the soft sensation of the suede runs along his nerves. When the sensation gentles, he settles, relaxing, waiting.

Shuuhei takes that moment to pull back and land a quick strike across both Ukitake's ass cheeks.

Jyuushiro jumps at the sudden strike and then cries out as the sudden movement pulls against the weight of the chain on his nipple clamps. He shudders all over. It takes him a breath or two before he says, "You're... you're, oh gods, you do it that way and I'm... I'm going to break faster than I thought..."

Shuuhei sets the flogger on the bed and leans over the older man. "Break?" He whispers against Ukitake's cheek while pulling aside a stray lock of sweaty white hair. "Is that good or bad, Taichou?"

Jyuushiro's breath shivers, "It can be very good. It's where I really want to go, Hisagi-san. If you do a steady flogging on me. I'll start by just taking the punishment, and gradually it'll crack my control. I'll start to cry out more, start to writhe with each strike more... and there will be a point when I can do nothing but react. Surprising me is another way to get there, but it's more erratic, depends on what you do. That point where I just react is what I call my break point."

Shuuhei kisses Ukitake's neck, licks and nips the pale flesh as he makes his way down the Captain's back. His hands run over the other man's sides, his hips. His blunt nails scratch down the skin of Ukitake's thighs. _Nothing but react?_ Shuuhei thinks to himself. _Can I get him that far gone?_

Jyuushiro, after having come up enough to explain things, closes his eyes at the kisses, head bowing back on to his freed hands. He gives small shivers to the nips, and small hums of pleasure at the long strokes down his sides and hips. He purrs softly at the scratches.

Shuuhei smiles as he hears the older man sigh and purr under his touches. He hovers over the skin of the Captain's lower back, his thumbs massage into the twin indentations on both sides of Ukitake's spine. "Gods that's hot…"

Jyuushiro mmm's quietly at the massage, muscles relaxing.

Shuuhei takes a breath before gripping Ukitake's thighs and sinking his teeth into the skin just left of the Captain's spine. He bites down _hard_. Not enough to break the skin, but definitely hard enough to leave a mark.

Jyuushiro gives a hard grunt of surprise, as he takes the bite and heat of it tensions him against his leg bindings.

Shuuhei takes the opportunity to straighten and bring his hand down on the right side of Ukitake's ass. The hard _slap_ echoes through the empty room. Jyuushiro jumps and the nipple clamps pull and his breath hisses between this teeth as the heat of the slap adds to the strip left by the flogger on Shuuhei's first strike.

"Surprised, Taichou?" Shuuhei snickers.

Jyuushiro swallows and chuckles shakily. "Yes, Hisagi-san."

The younger man steadies himself and runs his left hand over Ukitake's left ass cheek. He slowly takes the flogger from the bed and drags it up the older man's right thigh before pulling back as if to strike.

The ass cheek that's stroked tightens, and Jyuushiro murmurs at the caress of suede. When he sees the motion back, the Captain can't help but tighten.

Shuuhei hesitates just long enough to ready the Captain for a flog on the right side, before changing his stance and slapping Ukitake again hard with his hand on the left side of his ass.

"Gods!" Jyuushiro shouts and then groans as his own reaction pulls again at his tortured nipples and the burn from the slap gets through to him amid all the other sensations.

Ukitake's shout goes straight to Shuuhei's cock and he reacts with two quick strikes with the flogger across the Captain's back. Identical red marks appear almost instantly below the older man's shoulder blades and Shuuhei feels a surge of pride and lust at being the one who made those marks. He drops to his knees and runs his tongue along Ukitake's sack, nipping around the skin of the Captain's anus.

Jyuushiro grunts with each of the two blows, feeling them pile on top of the heat of the slap on his ass, and the burn of his nipples being pulled. Their precise placement promises Jyuushiro much more. He wants more strikes, steady strikes on his back, but he understands how hard it is and potentially how thrilling it is for a beginning top to hit someone at all. Suddenly he feels the surprise of that wet heat, rough as only a tongue can be against his sack. Jyuushiro shifts and moans at the bindings on his trembling legs, holding him helplessly in place.

"Hisagi-san... please..." Jyuushiro swallows a sob, as he knows if he wants more he needs to ask before Shuuhei goes on to something that will shake his ability to speak even more. "Please, can you hit me more times? I know... it's hard to do, but I need... I'd like a dozen pairs of strikes right... around where you hit me on the back."

Shuuhei sucks and nibbles as he murmurs against the puckered skin. "Have patience, Taichou… I'm getting there…" The words drag a shaky chuckle from Jyuushiro, and Shuuhei stands again and strikes quickly on each ass cheek. Then, again on each side of the spine, but lower on the back. He continues 

the steady blows in twos, enjoying the symmetry in the red lines on the pale flesh. He feels powerful, invincible; so turned on at the display of submission before him, he feels his balls tightening painfully.

Jyuushiro puts his head down and takes the blows, feeling, again, that precise placement that puts them on the big muscles of his back. Gradually, as Shuuhei covers the area with steady strikes, the overlap starts to really burn and build. By the tenth pair, Jyuushiro twists against the pain, moaning with each breath. When Shuuhei finishes he gasps for breath. "Per... perfect... oh... kami of sea and sky..."

Jyuushiro can feel that the skin is going to bruise, but he can already feel the buzz and pleasure of the endorphins in his system creating a calm and deep focus on the sensations that are his, right now, to feel.

Shuuhei kneels again and kneads the flesh of the other's ass. He spreads the cheeks with his thumbs to dive deep into the pink pucker. He licks and sucks and bites, listening for those beautiful cries that will be his undoing.

The nips make Jyuushiro cry out, hands fisting in the sheets. When he is spread by those thumbs, his whole body arches, and he almost wails as the nipple clamps pull again. His control shatters, his thoughts all fly, with each lick and suckling against his anus, with each breath, Jyuushiro gives vent to his own pleasure.

Shuuhei stands and slides his hands over Ukitake's back and around to his front. He flicks the nipples with his thumbs as his tongue runs over the angry red patches of skin. He grinds his hips forward, digging his erection against the Captain's ass.

Jyuushiro's cock and balls feel so tight, now, so heavy and he shudders at the strokes across his back. The flick of his nipples brings another cry, and the strokes of Shuuhei's tongue along the burn of his bruises suddenly bring tears back to his eyes. This time he can't hold them back. He pushes back against the hardness, wanting, wanting so much to have Shuuhei in him.

Shuuhei breathes hotly over Ukitake's shoulders before he sinks his teeth into the pale flesh at the top of Ukitake's spine.

The breath gives Jyuushiro just enough warning that he keeps his head forward, hands entwined with the sheets, and when the bite comes his whole body shakes and bucks with it.

Shuuhei lifts his head and lets out a shaky breath against Ukitake's ear. "I think you like bites on your back Taichou…"

Jyuushiro gives a very, very shaky chuckle, tears still running quietly from his eyes, "Yes. Oh, yes."

Shuuhei's arms snake around the other man's chest and he pulls the Captain upright against him. Jyuushiro leans back against Shuuhei's chest as he's pulled up, it feels so good to be held... and his arms are free, so he arches back, both hands sliding into Shuuhei's hair to grip hard near the roots.

Shuuhei groans and grinds his hips forward again, loving the way the Captain's body arches against him. He lets Ukitake's head fall back on his shoulder and he sucks the older man's ear lobe into his mouth. "I wanna lay you on your back, Taichou," he says between bites. "Can you lie on your back?"

Jyuushiro shivers at the wet warmth against his earlobe. At the question he sighs happily, "Yes. I'd… I'd love to." He releases Shuuhei's hair.

Shuuhei carefully turns Ukitake and lays him against the pillows, where the older man groans a little before settling in. He kisses down his neck and chest.

Jyuushiro arches and murmurs at the soft kisses against his neck, the gentle reminder of the choker he's wearing, and chest, and he realizes the tears start flowing again.

Shuuhei stops to tease a nipple with his tongue before moving to grab the orange scented lube. He pops the cap with his thumb and dribbles a small amount over his shaking fingers. He leans back over Ukitake, stroking his own length, coating himself with the slickness.

At the tease of his still-clamped nipples Jyuushiro yelps and shivers. While Hisagi deals with the lube, Jyuushiro reaches up to just grasp the headboard bars with his hands. He watches Hisagi coating himself and he bites his lower lip, and his eyes widen as the younger man moves toward his groin.

Shuuhei breaths softly over the Captain's cock and runs his tongue from the base to tip and is rewarded with a soft, gasping cry. The younger man then crawls over the Captain's trembling body. He kisses the wetness he finds on Ukitake's cheeks, licks at the saltiness, savoring the taste as he slips his knees beneath the bound legs.

Jyuushiro is shaken by the tenderness of the kisses, the licks along his tears. He hasn't frightened or put off Shuuhei. He spreads his legs as much as he can, when he understands what Shuuhei is trying to do.

Shuuhei straightens and holds the older man's right thigh as he presses the head of his cock into Ukitake's body. He pushes in slowly, groaning at the exquisite heat that accepts him easily.

At the push, Jyuushiro moans, does his best to just relax, and at the invasion his body arches again. He gives a soft cry at the hot invasion sliding deep within him. "Yes, oh gods, yes," he whispers.

Shuuhei's eyes slide closed. Ukitake's voice sends chills rocketing down his spine, electrifying his nerves. The need, the submission he hears makes him almost cry out himself. He pulls his hips back, letting himself slide from the body before him before pressing back in. He grunts and grips the Captain's hips as he moves again. "Oh… Gods, Taichou… oh fuck…"

As Shuuhei presses into him again, Jyuushiro's back is a blaze of sensations, his nipples twinge with each breath he takes, the tension along his shoulders and arms play, his trembling legs focus on the warmth of Shuuhei's grasp on his thigh. Jyuushiro is simply lost amidst all of it. He gives a low, soft shuddering moan as his body is invaded again, body utterly responsive to what he's being given, to the words of desire from the other man.

Shuuhei releases the other's thigh and leans over the older man. He rests one hand beside Ukitake's head and the other grips a metal bar of the headboard for leverage. He moves his hips methodically; his pace is still slow, still careful. He leans in and breathes against the Captain's lips. "You okay?"

Jyuushiro opens his eyes at the words, and can't find words to save his life. Instead, he just reacts physically. He reaches up to kiss Shuuhei, a hot, trembling kiss. Shuuhei can feel each of his thrusts going all the way through Jyuushiro, so that all of Jyuushiro's breath and body moves with each one.

Jyuushiro's hands come free of the bars. He slides one hand up Shuuhei's arm, eagerly stroking the bare skin of Shuuhei's shoulder, then chest and back. He slides the other hand into Shuuhei's hair, just cupping the back of his head.

Shuuhei returns the kiss with everything he has, bearing down on the older man as his thrusts become harder and faster. He becomes almost lost in the sensations, everything leaves his head but pale skin, heat and friction over his cock, and tantalizing cries against his lips. He reaches a hand down to grip Ukitake's thigh, burying his face in the Captain's neck he moves at a fanatical pace. "Put your arms around me, Taichou," he manages to gasp against the other's skin. "Please…"

Jyuushiro wraps his arms around Shuuhei, cries growing louder, more needy as his tortured nipples come into contact with the bare, hard chest above his own. Sweat slicks between the two men, and Jyuushiro's weeping, hard cock rubs between them as Jyuushiro rolls his hips with each impact. Shuuhei's face rubs against both throat and collar, and Jyuushiro swallows hard and tightens his abs and ass.

Shuuhei's hand leaves Ukitake's hip and reaches between their bodies to stoke the older man's length. He pumps sporadically against the pounding of his hips, having lost all rhythm in his urgent need for completion. He feels his balls tighten and muffles his moans by biting the Captain's neck.

At the bite, Jyuushiro sobs as his inner muscles close down hard, his prostate clenches.

His orgasm hits him hard enough, he gives a gasping grunt like when he's taken a body blow. His nails bite into Shuuhei's back, as his cock spasms and spills his seed between them both.

Shuuhei loses his breath as Ukitake's nails dig into his back, the sound that erupts from the older man sends an almost painful shudder through him, gathering in his gut and releasing in hot spurts. He cries out wordlessly as he sees white and empties himself into the body beneath him.

Jyuushiro gasps out as he feels Shuuhei swelling and spilling within him. It only enhances the after shocks of his own orgasm, and he sobs out with each breath that leaves him, finally slowing to soft, shuddering moans and whimpers.

Shuuhei tries to slow his breathing, fearing he's going to black out. He wraps his arms around Ukitake's chest and nuzzles the older man's neck. He leaves soft kisses where his bite marks are beginning to show.

He has almost settled when he suddenly remembers who he's lying on top of. He pushes himself up quickly and places a gentle hand on the Captain's chest.

"I- I'm sorry, Ukitake-taichou," he says quickly. "I tried so hard not to crush you…"

Jyuushiro's free arms pull Shuuhei back down onto him, and even though he groans just a little at the weight, he strokes Shuuhei's back and tries to get his thoughts and words back together. He puts his face against Shuuhei's throat and rubs there, and he whispers quietly, "Please... hold me?"

Shuuhei lowers his head to kiss the older man, Jyuushiro kisses back, still shaking. During the kiss, Shuuhei slowly pulls his flaccid member from the Captain's body, eliciting whimpers. His lips travel over Ukitake's nose and eyelids before coming to his forehead. Ukitake's breathing firms, quiets at the so-soft kisses. Shuuhei threads his fingers through white hair heavy with perspiration. "I will, Taichou, I will," he whispers. "Just give me one second all right?"

Jyuushiro turns his face a little into the fingertips and at the whisper he sighs and nods.

Shuuhei lowers his head and carefully loosens the clamp on the Captain's right nipple. Ukitake whimpers and writhes as the circulation returns. Shuuhei licks the swollen and bruised flesh and blows to cool the irritated skin. He then messages the tender spot and moves to the opposite side, repeating the process.

Jyuushiro gasps in appreciation for the combination of what Shuuhei does, providing a needed distraction. Gradually he relaxes as the pain recedes.

As he watches Ukitake relax, Shuuhei leaves the nipples and moves to the ropes securing the Captain's legs. He carefully unites the knots and as he unwinds, he kisses the reddened flesh. When both legs are free he gently straightens the limbs and massages the muscles to bring circulation back.

Jyuushiro groans as his legs finally straighten after being bent for so long, and he sighs at the massage, flexing muscles to help the process.

Shuuhei whispers quietly between kisses as his hands work. "You're so beautiful, Taichou… so perfect…" He kisses and rubs and whispers against skin. "You make me feel so good… so powerful…" He moves up slowly, whispering, kissing, and licking sweat and come as he makes his way back to Ukitake's lips.

Jyuushiro's thoughts slowly come back, and his eyes flutter open at the words, at the gentle ministrations as Shuuhei cleans him in a way almost more intimate than the sex they've shared. He can scent his own come on Shuuhei's whispers, and he stirs. He gives a soft chuckle, "Hisagi-san. I am... very far... from perfect... but I'm glad... for what you feel."

Shuuhei moves to his side, propped on one elbow, and brushes Ukitake's bangs from his face. "Are you all right, Taichou?" He whispers. "Do you want me to take you to the bath?"

Jyuushiro closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and finds it just a little tighter than he likes. "I'm... I'm hm." He takes a moment to gather more words to himself. "I'm all right in that I really enjoyed what you did for me. The tub will take care of my physical needs. I'm still... a little vulnerable emotionally... I'll... I will need some tenderness, and... being held in the tub will fulfill some of that."

Shuuhei's breath catches and he pulls the Captain into his arms. He kisses Ukitake's lips gently and slips his hand underneath the older man's back. "I can do that, Taichou," Shuuhei says softly. "Hold onto me."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you again to everyone who reviewed! Thank you for your comments and support! Here is the conclusion! xD... But definitely not the end of the story...

**Chapter 5**

Jyuushiro puts his right arm over Shuuhei's broad shoulders, and puts his left arm up to link hands. He winces a little at the bruising on his back and chest as his muscles pull across them, but he holds on as Shuuhei gently picks him up.

Shuuhei balances the Captain's weight evenly in his arms. He chuckles softly as he makes his way to the bathroom. "You're so light, Taichou."

Jyuushiro rests his face lightly against Shuuhei's throat. "Mmm.. yes. Shunsui says that, too." The younger man's reiatsu surrounds him, rising just a bit to help with the carrying, and Jyuushiro leans against Shuuhei's chest so that he can feel Shuuhei's reiatsu through his touch against the younger man's skin. The binder has cut off everything else, and he wants the contact. The tub is steaming gently as they reach the bathroom and the air helps lighten up Jyuushiro's breathing. He sighs softly as they enter.

"Here... I... I think I need a quick soap down and rinse before I go in. Old habits die hard," Jyuushiro says apologetically. "Couldn't go into the old public baths without being clean first... and..." His voice lowers to a whisper, "I'd really like it if you could just wash me... it's okay if you don't want to..."

Shuuhei chuckles and sets the Captain down carefully on the low bench. He leans in to kiss the top of Ukitake's head. "You obviously haven't heard any stories about my 'hand-washing'."

Jyuushiro swallows at the kiss and looks up, his smile is tentative still but real. "I... no, I hadn't. Would... would you like to wash first, then? I can... rest and I'd like to watch."

Shuuhei chuckles again and takes the shower nozzle from the wall. "Thank you, Taichou." He turns on the water, testing the temperature over his fingers and he rinses his body quickly. "I have some kind of disorder, they have a name for it in the real world, but I don't remember what it is." He takes the soap from the shelf and works up a lather, running his hands over his chest and genitals.

Jyuushiro listens quietly, watching strong hands running over hard muscles and smooth skin. It's soothing to watch, and he moves himself enough to get a small net scrubber and some soap up off the floor, "May I wash your back?"

Shuuhei grins and turns around, he squats to give the Captain easy access to his upper back and shoulders.

Jyuushiro smiles, admiring the smooth play of wet skin over hard muscles, and squirts some of the liquid soap on the net scrubber. He rubs along Shuuhei's shoulders, then down his shoulder blades, and down his spine.

Shuuhei rests his arms on his knees and stares thoughtfully ahead at the tiled wall. He sighs as Ukitake's hands run over his back. "Taichou…" he murmurs finally. "Did you mean what you said? That you enjoyed what I did?"

Jyuushiro pauses a little in his ministrations at the questions, then he goes on alongside Shuuhei's spine and then down to his lower back as he says, "Yes. I enjoyed it a great deal. I need, sometimes, to let go."

Shuuhei says nothing. He reaches back and captures Ukitake's wrist gently, taking the soapy scrubber from the Captain's fingers and turning around. He looks up into the older man's eyes and his brows furrow. "I feel like I should feel bad… or maybe disgusted with what I did to you… but I don't. I really liked it…"

Jyuushiro looks calmly back and nods. "Does it help when I say that I asked for what you did? I not only wanted what you did, but enjoyed exactly how you did it? Is my consent what helps make it less... bad?"

Shuuhei nods. "It does, but there's still the fact that I was turned on when I hurt you…" The vice Captain stands and takes the nozzle from the wall. He wets Ukitake's hair and grabs the shampoo from the shelf.

"There is that," Jyuushiro says. He feels Shuuhei's strong hands gently massage shampoo into his scalp and he sighs with the bliss of that. The suds are gently worked down the length of his white hair, and the warm water that follows makes him sigh with pleasure again. Jyuushiro put his own hands up to wring the water out of his hair, and lets the water move through it again. "So... I guess you're a real sadist, then."

Shuuhei snickers and replaces the nozzle. "Oh gods, that sounds so wrong." He gently pulls Ukitake to a standing position and puts the Captain's arms around his neck to support him. As he leaves soft kisses on Ukitake's neck and jaw, he washes the other man's inner thighs. Slow, careful passes of his soapy hands clean the traces of their activities from the older man's skin.

Jyuushiro chuckles as well, leans gratefully against the younger man as he is carefully cleaned. The smooth strokes sooth his reddened skin and the kisses sooth the rest of him. He says a little wryly, "Well... most people look at me a little gap-mouthed when I finally get around to saying I'm a sadist, too. Or a masochist even, for that matter."

Shuuhei reaches for the nozzle once again and starts to rinse the soap from Ukitake's legs. "Well, let 'em gape. I think it's pretty fucking sexy."

Jyuushiro hums with pleasure at the words and the spray of water. "Thank you," he murmurs.

"No need to thank me," Shuuhei whispers. As the last of the soap disappears down the drain, Shuuhei replaces the nozzle and bends to hook an arm underneath the other's knees. He gently lifts the Captain and carries him to the tub and down the textured steps. Settling down in the hot water, he sets Ukitake between his legs and pulls the older man's back against his chest.

Jyuushiro enjoys Shuuhei's strength, especially with his still restrained by the reiatsu binder. He gives a deep sigh as they sink into the hot, healing waters and he feels the power within the water work its magic on his bruises, his lungs, and his nipples. He leans back against Shuuhei in his post-Scene haze and just breathes.

Shuuhei wraps one arm around Ukitake's chest, the other plays with the ends of the Captain's hair. He isn't sure what to do besides touch, hold, and caress. He isn't sure if just his being there is enough. Does he need to say something? What does Ukitake need from him?

"How long?" Shuuhei murmurs into the other's ear. "When will I know you're all right?"

Jyuushiro hugs Shuuhei's arm and sighs, "I... I don't quite know how long... Hisagi-san. But I just need... need you here for now. This is perfect. I love... love how you're holding me, touching me."

Shuuhei's arm tightens around the thinner man and he lowers his head to nuzzle the Captain's neck. "It's okay, Taichou. I was just wondering. I'll stay as long as you need me." He kisses the skin against his lips and lowers his voice to a whisper. "It's okay…"

Jyuushiro hums softly at the kiss and hugs Shuuhei's arm at the whisper. "Can I turn sideways? I'd like to see your face."

"Of course, Taichou," Shuuhei shifts his position and finds himself staring down into brown eyes. He runs his thumb along the Captain's flushed cheek and spreads his fingers over the older man's jaw.

Jyuushiro settles comfortably, and leans a little into Shuuhei's gentle touch, eyes slitting a little in his pleasure.

Shuuhei can't help himself and leans down to kiss Ukitake's lips. The kiss is not chaste or restrained, the younger man can't hold himself back when the Captain gives him such a look. He threads his fingers through the white hair, not pulling, just applying pressure.

Jyuushiro's kiss is still simply an acceptance of the heat of Shuuhei's kiss, he doesn't match the heat, but his breathing does quicken with it. He murmurs softly at the pressure on his hair as well, eyes closing.

Jyuushiro settles again against Shuuhei and gradually, his breathing steadies. He rubs his face lightly against Shuuhei's throat and at that reminder, he reaches up to the choker around his. It's soaked, now, but the healing water hadn't ruined the leather quite the way a soak in regular water would have. It's fine. He smiles. "So... Hisagi-san... what did you think of... what we've done together?"

Shuuhei cradles Ukitake's head as the Captain nuzzles his neck. He runs his hand over the skin of the older man's thigh beneath the water as he thinks. "I liked… how you reacted to me…" he says quietly. "I liked everything but… the way you responded was amazing… I was thinking when I first got here that I would gag you… But then I realized your sounds were one of the things that turned me on the most."

Jyuushiro shivers a little at the mention of a gag, and grins, "Actually, the sounds around a gag can be pretty amazing as well. I... I get a little wordless the further down I am, as do most people. But those reactions... that's what I can give when I'm stripped of my defenses."

Shuuhei suddenly had a thought and trembled slightly as he asked, "What kind of sounds do you make when you're topping?"

Jyuushiro thinks and says, "I guess more growls, but I enjoy whispering, not usually command voice. I work more for responses from my bottom than from myself."

Shuuhei sighs and tilts his head back to rest on the tub's edge. "You wouldn't need commands with me. I've heard your sex whisper now, and that was when you were begging… You giving commands- sorry, requests… telling me what to do- what you what in your sex whisper…" Shuuhei sighs deeply and shakes his head slowly. "I'd be done in…"

Jyuushiro swallows on seeing the strong column of Shuuhei's exposed throat and at the words being said so quietly. Jyuushiro whispers softly, "I'd love to see you like that." And he reaches up to lightly feather a touch against Shuuhei's pulse line.

Shuuhei's head comes back up to look at the Captain's face. He feels his manhood starting to reawaken against Ukitake's hip. "You would?"

Jyuushiro meets Shuuhei's look and nods. "Yes. I would," he chuckles. "Not now, certainly, but... if you wanted, I'd love to give you what you gave me sometime."

Shuuhei's attention moves to the stray locks of heavy, dripping hair that fall over Ukitake's eyes. He reaches up and runs them between his thumb and middle finger. "I think…" he murmurs. "I think I would really like that… Taichou…" His touch moves down the Captain's cheek, to his mouth. Shuuhei runs the pad of his pointer finger over the older man's bottom lip.

Jyuushiro leans a little into the touch on his cheek. He kisses the tip of Shuuhei's finger lightly.

Shuuhei hold his breath as Ukitake kisses his fingers. He's fully hard beneath the other man now and his pulse is quickening by the second. "Taichou," his voice lowers to a whisper. "You're making me want you again…"

Jyuushiro leans against Shuuhei's hardness to reach up to kiss Shuuhei's mouth. "Hisagi-san, I'm... flattered. May I... the choker you've lent me... may I please put it back on you? I think the healing waters have been kind to it."

Shuuhei swallows thickly and nods his head.

Jyuushiro leans out a little to get his hands behind his neck and he deftly undoes the clasp on the choker. He then leans back in against Shuuhei to get his breath again, and reaches around Shuuhei to lay the damp leather against Shuuhei's throat. He gently redoes the clasp. Jyuushiro runs his fingers lightly against his handiwork. "There. Now... what of me do you want?"

Shuuhei slides his hands around Ukitake's waist and kneads the hard muscle in the older man's ass and thighs. He lets his eyes lids droop and he breaths gently across the Captain's mouth. "A lot of things," he says.

He lifts the older man from his lap easily and shifts his legs in between Ukitake's, causing the Captain to straddle him. He pulls the lithe form against him, causing friction on his erection.

Jyuushiro hums at the kneading and smiles at the words. He relaxes to let Shuuhei change their positions, helping as he can. When he's pulled up against Shuuhei, he wraps his arms around Shuuhei's shoulders and arches his back for more.

Shuuhei makes a soft noise and kisses Ukitake's chest. His hands grip the older man's hips harder and he pushes up against him slowly. Their bodies slide against each other easily in the soothing water. "Ahh, Taichou… I love it when you arch your back like that."

Jyuushiro's eyes close and his hands slides lightly into Shuuhei's hair, just cupping the back of the bigger man's head. He shudders gently at the words and keeps up the gentle motions Shuuhei's started.

Shuuhei relishes the feeling of the body moving slowly over him. His cock slides back and forth along Ukitake's cleft and the younger man trembles with the want of being inside. He watches the Captain's peaceful face as he moves, loves the way the other man's head rolls lazily above him. He leans forward and runs his tongue over Ukitake's throat, licking up stray droplets of water.

"You're beautiful like this, Taichou," Shuuhei's breath quickens. "Ahh, let me make love to you, Taichou. Let me come inside you again… please, Ukitake-sama…"

Jyuushiro's eyes snap open at what Shuuhei's called him, and he feels a shiver run all the way down his spine. He laughs softly, swallows, "Mmm... calling me that will get you nearly anything." And he already knows he's ready, so he angles his next slide to take Shuuhei right into himself.

Shuuhei reaches down and guides himself into the other man, he hisses as Ukitake's hips come down on his own, his length fully sheathed.

Jyuushiro groans softly at being impaled, and he arches his back as he takes Shuuhei all the way in. "Oh, yes," he whispers softly.

Shuuhei is panting now, his breath coming in quiet gasps against Ukitake's neck. He uses his powerful arms to help the older man lift himself up and slide back down slowly. He groans deeply, "Ah yea… Just like that, Taichou. Slow… mmm… fuck that's good…"

Jyuushiro wraps his arms around the bigger man, enjoying Shuuhei's strength moving him, enjoying the play of muscles under his hands. He lightly licks at the edges of one of Shuuhei's ears, and rolls his hips with each stroke.

One of Shuuhei's hands moves to wrap his fingers around Ukitake's length. He strokes slowly, caressing softly, more for the added sensation than for conclusion. He gently kisses and licks all along the Captain's throat, moving lower to lightly suck on the older man's collar.

Jyuushiro moans softly at being caressed, "Oh, that's good, Hisagi-san. I like that gentleness." And he mmm's softly at the kisses and licks. His hands stroke Shuuhei's back, kneading a little.

Shuuhei's movements quicken slightly at the words. "I love it when you talk to me, Taichou," he lifts his head to pull Ukitake's bottom lip gently through his teeth. "You have such a sexy voice."

Jyuushiro's breathing quickens with the faster pace. He gasps a little at the gentle bite, and he smiles at the words, remembering. He pitches his voice low when he answers, "And you, Hisagi-san, say the most amazing things. I almost came at dinner when you spoke of fucking me right there and then on that table."

"Oh, I would have, Taichou, if I thought you would have let me…" Shuuhei's voice is reduced to quiet moans as he presses in and out. Powerful and controlled are their movements, slow, but not gentle. The feeling starts to overwhelm Shuuhei as he feels the forewarning tightening beginning low in his gut.

Jyuushiro starts to gasp now with each solid stroke, and as he feels the younger man tensioning. Shuuhei's moans makes his inner muscles tighten. And he starts to ride his impalement all the harder, using his grip on Shuuhei for just a bit more leverage against the sliding of their skin.

Shuuhei's hold on Ukitake's hip tightens and his stroking of the other man's cock speeds up. "Taichou…" he whispers breathlessly against pale skin. "Gods…" He leans his body forward slightly, curling in and causing the Captain to arch further. "Incredible… you're fucking incredible… ah, I'm so close…"

"Then come," Jyuushiro murmurs between his own gasps. "I want to... see you this time..." The additional arch makes him grip Shuuhei's shoulders even more tightly, and adds even more tension to his body. He groans as he feels his own climax approaching.

Shuuhei lift his head and moves his hand from the older man's hip to reach up and tangle in Ukitake's hair. He pulls the Captain's lips to his own while leaning back and resting his back against the tub edge. He pumps Ukitake's length with purpose and growls against the other's mouth. "Faster please, Taichou. Harder."

Jyuushiro moans at the pull on his hair, and he kisses Shuuhei fiercely as he moves faster, harder over Shuuhei's length within him, until the water starts to slop out over the edges of the tub onto the draining floor. The delicious frisson of motion deep within him and on his own length brings him closer and closer, and he works even harder to bring them both over.

Shuuhei is lost in sensation. The pressure builds inside him until it's too much to handle. He opens his eyes to watch Ukitake writhing over him. He locks eyes with the Captain and he commits the image to memory as his entire body becomes rigid. He opens his mouth in a silent cry as he pulses violently into that beautiful, pale body.

Jyuushiro groans at the image before him, every muscle in the young man's body defined and solid as he suddenly feels Shuuhei pulsing. He seats that pulsing length deep within him and reaches down to surround Shuuhei's fist with his own to give just that twist and pull he needs and he comes as well.

If Shuuhei had not already come, he would have now at the sight of Ukitake arching and throwing his head back above him. White hair, cascading down over his shoulders, water mixed with sweat running thickly down his neck and chest, his mouth open and his eyes shut, lost in ecstasy. Shuuhei takes in every sound, every movement as the Captain rides out his orgasm. He loses himself fully in the moment and groans deeply in worshipful appreciation.

Jyuushiro collapses against Shuuhei's chest, gasping, arms wrapped loosely around Shuuhei's shoulders. Follow through spasms shake him gradually more gently and he sighs softly and nuzzles lightly against the younger shinigami's throat. He holds the younger man as he can tell the other is spent, and eventually, he sighs as Shuuhei's softened cock slips from him.

Shuuhei's arms come around Ukitake, holding him tight against his body. His breathing slowly returns to normal and he feels his eyes sliding shut. "I was worried…" he says softly.

Jyuushiro mmm's softly as he's hugged closer, and he hugs back tightly as well. He listens to Shuuhei with his head on Shuuhei's shoulder. "Hm?" he says softly, encouraging more.

Shuuhei sighs and rests his chin on Ukitake's head. "I thought you wouldn't want to do it normally, without the pain… like…" the younger man clears his throat but doesn't continue.

Jyuushiro snuggles in closer and sighs softly. "Mm... hm..." Jyuushiro has his thoughts on what the Fukutaichou is thinking, but if Shuuhei is indeed thinking of Kira, it would break confidentiality to speak with him about the other vice Captain. "Well... I like gentleness, too, as that's pretty much all Shunsui and I share. He's not into this, and I'm not about to push him."

Shuuhei's heart tightens a little thinking of the bond that the two Captain's must share. "You love him very much, don't you, Taichou..."

Jyuushiro chuckles, "Yes. Yes, I do. But don't ask him if he loves me. Even after two-thousand years, he can't give a straight answer on that one."

Shuuhei lifts a hand to stroke down Ukitake's hair. His chest hurts and he stares straight ahead, seeing something beyond the tiled walls of the bathroom. Finally he whispers, "You're very lucky, Taichou…"

Jyuushiro's eyes open and he hugs the young man tightly at what he hears in that whisper. He sighs softly and sits up enough to try and see Shuuhei's eyes. He smiles a little wryly, "I am lucky. Lucky enough to have a friend whose stood by me and with me for nearly ever, and, wealth beyond reckoning, I now seem to have someone else whom I can care deeply for as well."

Shuuhei feels his face reddening and he has to divert his gaze. "Taichou… I…" the younger man suddenly has no idea what to do with his hands and his grip falters. "That's very kind if you Ukitake Taichou…"

Jyuushiro gently shakes the younger man. "No. I am not being kind. I don't do kind with relationships, they... they have to take too much for me to be.i_nice_/i about them. Hisagi-san, you're..." He closes his eyes as his own throat tightens and he lowers his voice. "You're gentle, sharp, and hot as a lava flow. You care enough to do things well. I'd be a fool to just let you go thinking I don't care about you as well."

Shuuhei's vision becomes misty and he tries to convince himself that it's the steam from the water. He fixes his gaze on the Captain's chest as he can't make himself meet Ukitake's eyes. "I'm glad you think so Ukitake Taichou, but really I'm very selfish."

Jyuushiro strokes Shuuhei's jaw lightly, but he doesn't even try to make Shuuhei look up. "Hmm..." is all he says and he lays a gentle kiss on Shuuhei's hair. "How about we shower again and get into bed? I'm still a little wobbly and I'd like to get this reiatsu binder off."

Shuuhei nods and lifts Ukitake from his lap. He helps the older man from the tub and leads him to the bench. He washes the Captain for a second time, even more methodical and careful than the first. He places soft kisses on the pale skin and lets his hands roam freely.

Jyuushiro hums happily at the washing, enjoying the gentle touches. When Shuuhei washes himself, Jyuushiro tests his legs and then hobbles a little to the linen closet in the bathroom to pick up two huge 

linen towels that he places on the dry end of the bench. He gently washes Shuuhei's back for him again, laying a kiss between the bigger man's shoulder blades.

Shuuhei dries himself off with one of the big towels, as Jyuushiro dries himself off as well. Then the bigger man gathers Jyuushiro up in his arms to carry him back to the big bed in the other room and places him on the cover.

Jyuushiro chuckles at all the things still spread on the cover and he just plows them into a pile and then lifts the mass of them to put them on the nearest chest of drawers. He pulls off the stained cover, and throws it into the hamper before pulling back the clean sheets and blankets below. "There..."

Shuuhei moves towards the bed hesitantly. He folds his arms over his chest to keep himself from twiddling his thumbs or something equally as humiliating. "This is all right?" he asks softly. "Staying here with you tonight?"

"Yes. It will be more than all right. I... I would really like it if you stayed." Jyuushiro bites his lower lip gently. "Please."

Shuuhei moves forward again. "What about Kyouraku Taichou?"

Jyuushiro smiles, "Thank you for thinking about him. He's probably out drinking and if we share beds, it's usually his. Plus, he... I warned him earlier that I might be busy tonight." He slips between the sheets into the bed, and smiles up at Shuuhei.

Shuuhei chuckles and shakes his head slowly. "All right," he moves to slip in beside Ukitake and press against the other man. He kisses the Captain softly on the lips. "I haven't spent the night with anyone in almost… well, a long time…"

Jyuushiro kisses back warmly, and then gently pulls Shuuhei close and covers them both up. "Well, I'm glad you're choosing to do so with me." He sighs happily and then starts. "Oh... the reiatsu key." Jyuushiro reaches over to the nightstand and fishes the key from the knitting and has to laugh just a little.

Shuuhei takes the key from Ukitake's fingers and releases the lock on the binder. The jewel's glow dies and immediately, Shuuhei is surrounded by a hard press of reiatsu. He gasps at the force of it and drops his head to Ukitake's chest. "_Fuck_…" he cries.

Jyuushiro gasps and by sheer force of will, pulls his full force reiatsu back around himself. He'd forgotten how good it was to lay down his control over it, how even around the other Captains he'd always kept part of his powers locked down. He shudders at the effort and at the effect of Shuuhei's cry on himself, he gently strokes the younger man's hair, "I'm... I'm sorry..." and wraps an arm around Shuuhei's shoulders.

Shuuhei pants into Ukitake's chest. "Fuck… fuck… okay… a warning would have been nice..." he chuckles softly. "But at least I know what to expect next time huh?" He lifts his head and grins crookedly at the man in his arms.

Jyuushiro's eyes light, "Next time." He laughs softly, and kisses that grin gently. "Yes. Next time you'll know more of what to expect."

**END**


End file.
